The New Quest
by JusticefromJustin
Summary: This is the first chapter to a fanfiction book I'm trying to write, so please read and review.


**This is my first time writing guys so criticism is much needed thank you.**

**I do not own any characters from any of the Rick Riordan books.**

* * *

** Percy POV **

Chapter 1

The New Quest

I woke up to the sound of Annabeth calling me to wake up.

"Percy wake up, come on wake up seaweed brain." Annabeth irritably said.

"Percy Jackson wake up this instant, do you hear me or if you don't wake up than no kisses for you! Percy wake up this instant!".

"Percy? Are you okay? Please wake up". Annabeth now really concerned.

"Percy, your having those dreams aren't you? Please wake up."

"Percy Jackson you must find him before it's too late." Hera told him.

"Who must I find?!" I asked. "Your brother, Percy." Hera informed."Are you talking about Tyson?" I questioned.

"No, Percy. I'm talking about another one of your brothers. You must find him he's in great danger and he is very powerful." Hera told him.

"If my brother is really that powerful then why can't he protect himself!" I annoyingly said.

"Percy, he's your brother and he doesn't know how to use his powers fully yet. Percy you must save him he's needed for the next big battle." Hera explained.

"Fine but I'm saving him because he's my brother, not for you!" I angrily yelled.

"It doesn't matter why you do it as long as you save him. Now then wake up Percy, the daughter of Athena is calling to you, so wake up Percy Jackson and start your quest. Wait one more thing I forgot to mention you will find him in Austin, Texas. Now good bye Percy." Hera then left and everything turned white.

I opened my eyes to find Annabeth, sitting on the side of my bed, looking concerned.

"Hey Wise Girl." I surprised her.

"Percy! You're awake. Thank goodness." Annabeth said happily because Percy's okay.

"Haha yeah I am." I sarcastically joked. "Hey Annabeth, you know that dream I was having." I asked her.

"Yeah what about it?" Annabeth now concerned again.

"Well you see... Hera gave us another stupid quest." I told her.

"I am really starting to hate Hera even more now." Annabeth said angrily.

"Well this time she told me to go save my brother" I explained.

"Tyson? She asked.

"No, she said another one of my brothers." I explained to her.

"So she's telling you to save this brother of yours because he could be the key to saving the world?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Yeah, Exactly." I answered.

"Alright in that case we need to tell Chiron." Annabeth said about to leave.

"Okay, wait for me." I smiled.

And with that we both left for the Big House to tell Chiron. We greeted our fellow campers and ran into other obstacles on the way. When we finally made to the Big House, we were pretty tired from all the games we played with everyone. Annabeth and I went inside and saw Chiron sitting on the couch. I told him about my dream and about Hera's quest that will " save the world".

"Hmm, okay I see. Chiron said understandingly. Very well Percy and Annabeth, I give you permission to go on this quest, and take how many of your friends you choose. Don't forget to go to the Oracle and ask her for your prophecy."

"Don't worry we won't, thanks Chiron. Annabeth and I said simultaneously.

"It's fine, it's a quest that you have to go on so hurry, and save him before it's to late.

"Okay, bye Chiron." We said our salutations and left to get ready. We left the Big House and Annabeth and I went to our cabin to pack stuff up. When I got done, it was already evening.

"Percy are you ready?" Annabeth asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah I'm ready." I answered.

"Okay then let's go to Rachel and get our prophecy." Annabeth said.

"Yeah let's go." I agreed. And with that we left to find Rachel. It took us a few minutes to find Rachel because she comes to the camp from her home. It's a good thing that it's summer or else we wouldn't be able to get our prophecy.

"Hey Rachel." I said greeting her.

"Hi, Percy. Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah we need our prophecy for our quest." I told her about our quest and how it's a quest to find my brother.

"Okay I understand, just let me get ready." She said.

She was getting ready when all of a sudden she started to say our prophecy.

**Many half-bloods must answer this call**

**To evil or good, the world shall fall**

**Old, new and different must come together**

**Or Chaos and more shall end the world**

**One special half-blood must save them all**

**Or the world shall fall**

**Death can't be prevent, one shall perish**

**Death will consume the son of Poseidon**

**All will be lost if the gods don't fight as one**

"Th-this prophecy it's so long it's the longest prophecy we've ever gotten." I said shocked.

"You're right Percy, that means if we fail the world will truly be destroyed." Annabeth explained.

"That means we can't fail then." I answered.

"Exactly." Annabeth agreed.

"This will be our toughest quest yet, are you ready for it, Annabeth." I asked her.

"As ready as I can be." She answered.

And with that we left to find Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Nico, and Frank. Annabeth and I thought that if this was such a big quest we would need them. We all worked great with each other when the prophecy of seven was given.

A few minutes after we got our prophecy Piper and Leo came to camp. We walked over to greet them and tell them about our quest.

"Hey, you two." Annabeth and I said greeting them.

"Hey Percy, how you doing?" Piper and Leo asked.

"Oh, I am doing great. But that's not really why we came to talk to you today." I told them with a less happy smile.

"Oh...then what's it that you want to talk about then?" Piper asked looking worried.

"Tell her, Annabeth." I said to Annabeth.

"Okay Seaweed Brain, we just got a quest to find and save Percy's brother." Annabeth sadly said.

"Oh so you want me and Leo to help you?" Piper asked looking concerned.

"Yeah you want our help?" Leo asked.

"I don't think it's a matter of us wanting your help, it's more of a must to have your help." I told them.

Annabeth and I told them about how Hera gave me the quest, told them the prophecy we received, and told them that we would need their help as well as Jason and his groups help.

"Oh I see...okay just let us pack our stuff and let's go get Jason and the others." Piper said.

"Okay, we will wait here until you're ready, please hurry because we don't know how much time we will have left." Annabeth said.

"Okay, we will be back then." Piper and Leo then ran off to their cabins to get ready.

Time seemed to be passing by very fast because when they got back it was already midnight. I swear they got their stuff and came back here in a few minutes. It's like Kronos is changing time or something. That probably isn't the case because I defeated Kronos. Anyway Leo and Piper were finished preparing so Annabeth and I decided that we should go.

"Leo, is the Argo II ready to fly?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep it's already to go." Leo answered happily.

"Okay then let's go." I said to everyone.

And with that we went to where the Argo II was. Leo led the way to it and we found in the usual spot. Near the secret Hephaestus workplace. We climbed aboard it and discussed what we were going to do.

"Leo we need to head to Camp Jupiter so that we can tell Jason, Hazel, and Frank about this." I said.

"Okay, I'll take care of it, get some rest you three." Leo said.

"What about you?" Piper asked.

"I'll go to bed when I tell Festus where we need to go." Leo explain.

"Okay make sure you get some rest too." Piper said.

"I know." Leo said.

With that Piper, Annabeth, and I went to our rooms for some rest. I got to my room and layed on the bed thinking about the prophecy. I wondered what it mean't, thinking about it I dozed off.


End file.
